Like Thy Brother
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: One Shot:: Okay, I know I look like my brother. We have the same eyes and similar hair and built...but it gets really annoying when people 'Hey, Sirius' Argh, I'm Regulus, dammit! ::A Black Brothers fic::


**Title: Like Thy Brother  
****Genre: Humour/ Family  
****Rated: PG  
****Characters: Regulus Black, Sirius Black/ The Black Brothers **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

I look a lot like my brother. I know that. I can't deny that. It'd be stupid to, after all, he's my brother, and it's in the genes. I'm not going to be like those idiots, that are like, _"The hell, we don't look anything alike!"_ when someone comments on their physical similarities to their siblings.

Still, it doesn't change the fact that it's highly ANNOYING. I have the same gray eyes as my brother, which runs in the family. My parents both have it as they're both born Blacks and are second cousins...and I really rather not think about that ...because it's, well, disturbing. We also have similar dark hair...mine, however, is a slightly lighter shade, and cut a bit shorter. I also have a leaner built and probably an inch or two shorter...not that any those make a difference to people who _repeatedly_ mistaken us for each other.

"Hey, SIRIUS!" And here it starts.

It's really stupid how blind people can be... can't they recognise their own housemate...wait, Quidditch teammate, after six _damned _years at Hogwarts?

"Get your eyes checked, moron, because I'm not your bloody Beater," I turn to tell the Gryffindor Keeper that approached me. Don't ask me the name, I'm quite awful at remembering names of people I don't give a shit about.

"Shove off, you slimy Slytherin," the Keeper scowls at me. Scowl...that's such an interesting word. Anyway, what a_ nice_ comeback.

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared," I roll my eyes, scoffing, "I'm clearly standing here quivering in my my shoes." I know, most people would've said shaking, but hey, I'm a Black. I can't help these things.

That guy looks confused by the fact that I'm not threatened by him, and walks away muttering to himself. You'd think he was never mocked in his life... I swear, he's one of those brain-dead Gryffindors who calls being rash brave. Don't get me wrong, I don't think all Gryffindors are like that (there are plenty of morons in Slytherin). That Muggle-born Evans is quite smart. My brother and his friends aren't exactly idiots either, actually they're at the top of their classes... except the fat blond one. I swear there's just something _off_ about that guy.

Anyway...off to the Three Broomsticks. Argh, I swear I sometimes hate Hogsmeade weekends. It's really hard to find any companions in Slytherin. Again, don't misunderstand. There are plenty of friendly people in the dungeons, but with the rising of the Dark Lord... things are not so well in the House of the Serpent.

"Hey, sweetie, we _are_ meeting later near Honeydukes, right?" I hear a bubbly voice as a pair of arms wrap around my neck from behind.

I turn around to face the girl with a smirk plastered on my face. She's the pretty Hufflepuff girl that is my brother's latest fling. I can't recall her name, though she is in my year. "Sure, _sweetie_, but let me go and ask Sirius if he minds his _girlfriend_ going out with his _brother_."

She turns red, probably both from anger and embarrassment. "You jerk!" she raises her hand to slap me, but you'd have to be an idiot to think she actually lands a strike with my reflexes. After all, I surely didn't bribe myself into being the Slytherin team Seeker.

"_Hmph!"_ she turns on her heels with a flip of her hair and walks off. _What work!_ Merlin, I'm getting that a lot today.

And there's the Three Broomsticks...I'm finally here... _whoopee,_ and of course with my luck it's typical that a not-so-great sight greets me after I open the door. I don't how else I'm supposed to describe my girlfriend (whom I'm supposed to be meeting) sucking the face off some muscle-head brawn, who has the brain capacity of a flobberworm. Why I know? He's one of the Slytherin Beaters; my _teammate_. Seriously, isn't there some code against that? I mean, _come on_! At least cheat on me with someone decent. I'm angry. Actually, bitter is a better word... not because my girlfriend is publicly cheating on me, but to realise exactly _how much_ I envy my runaway-brother right now. At least he's surrounded by people who won't stab him in the back.

This is the moment I do something very Gryffindor. I stalk up to their table, put my wand against a drink they appear to be sharing, and blow it. My ex-girlfriend and her new toy pull apart with a surprised squeal. She looks at me in surprise, but I just can't give a shit. I compose myself because honestly neither of them are worth it. Okay, so my rage doesn't end there. I flip over their stupid table before I walk out. No, I didn't get super human strength out of anger, the table was light. If I had, I would've tossed her giant new boyfriend out the window. The only reason he won't try anything is because of my name. Yes, I'm quicker and better with a wand, but it's a pride thing. No guy wants to admit being physically weaker.

As I leave, I hear some fourth year kid from my House saying, "Holy Merlin, I can't believe _Regulus_ Black did that." I know Madame Rosmerta isn't going to be happy when she finds out about my little temper tantrum.

"Are you trying insult me, you little runt?" I look at that kid narrowed eyes. "I'm _Sirius_ Black, don't get me confused with my git of a brother." The kid gulps and nods.

Thank Merlin we're allowed to dress casually during the weekends...and that I have similar clothing style as my brother. So, I admit it. There are _some_ advantages to having resemblance to my brother. I actually don't hate him. It's not possible for me to hate Sirius. Even though he's disowned, and legally, he's technically not my brother anymore, but, well it doesn't change the fact that he is... and I can't help but respect him. The sad part is, as I leave that stupid inn, I can't help but reflect on how my truest friend is probably a dysfunctional house-elf. At least, Kreacher won't ever betray my trust.

* * *

"No, no, _no_, Sirius," Madame Rosemerta shoves me out with a finger. "I heard how you trashed my place, kiddo. You're banned from the Three Broomsticks for the next two Hogsmeade visits." And with that, she shuts my friends and me out.

"What did you do, Padfoot?" James groans at me. I'll have you know I'm utterly baffled at the moment.

"Give me a break, Prongs," I roll my eyes. "I just snuck out of detention and arrived."

Peter tries to peek a look through the window into the inn. "Well, she thinks you-"

"Hey, Sirius!" Remus runs over to us, calling to me and interrupting Peter. "You better hide. Filch is looking for you -something about vandalising the trophies."

"Oh shit," I swear. Sometimes I wish I was my brother who never gets into trouble. "If anyone asks, I'm Regulus."

**THE END**


End file.
